


Kingdom Hearts Back Cover Retold

by KingdomHearts02



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Back Cover is set 10 years before Kingsglaive, Gen, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, The Astrals created Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomHearts02/pseuds/KingdomHearts02
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Back Cover retold with members from Deviantart's own Life Changing Facility!





	Kingdom Hearts Back Cover Retold

-The Case of Luxu  
In a workshop inside the Clock Town in Daybreak Town, two hooded figures were in this room. One was sitting in a chair reading a book, with the other besides him. The blacked hooded figure standing up was known as Luxu and the one sitting in the chair was his Master.

“So that makes you the indisposable number eighteen.” The Master said.

“Huh,” Luxu said.

“Come on! It’s simple. You seventeen plus me is eighteen.” He replied. “Wait. Don’t tell me I count!” The Master exclaimed.  
“No…Uh, um…” Luxu answered.

The Master closed the book he was reading, walked a few steps up to Luxu and began to summon a silver Keyblade with a ram and an eye on it, something similar to the Keyblades the Foretellers had. 

“Here, take it. Besides I did the same thing to Raven when she got her Keyblade.”

-Many days later-

-The Case of Ira

The Master was standing on a hill, with a view that overlooked Daybreak Town. The man walking towards him was his former apprentice Ira.

The Master then spoke towards his apprentice and asked. “So, did you look through the book?”

“Yes. But I’m still analyzing it.” Ira replied. 

“Wow, No quick skim for you, huh?” The Master said as he turned around.

“I just prefer to be thorough. Master, is what it says in the last passage true?” asked Ira.

“Oh, yeah that, Bummer. huh?” The Master answered.

“…Yes.”

“By the way, if one day I suddenly disappear, I’m counting on you to keep the other calm. Okay?”

“Huh? Dis…appear?” Ira said in a worried tone.

“Vanish? Dim? Fade? I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just hypothetical talk.” The Master answered him.

“Okay…”

“This World is full of Light. It’s a world comprised of many smaller worlds, all connected, stretching as far as the eye can see.” The Master said as he picked a flower from the ground. “One great light and it’s Chosen King protects those throughout this vast land. All worlds share one light, one fate.”

“I take it you’re talking about Kingdom Hearts and the prophecy of the True King of Eos.”

“Yep! Your right on the money.” The Master answered. “People believe that the light of Kingdom Hearts and it’s Crystal’s power will be here forever. But if both were to disappear, the world will be enveloped in darkness.”

“I understand. And that is why you granted us with these Keyblades. With these, we can spread the teachings of light, and we can protect Kingdom Hearts and the Crystal from darkness-” 

“No, they’re not for protecting Kingdom Hearts or the Lucian Crystal.”

“Huh?

"The final passage reads, On that faded land, a great war shall transpire. The Astrals and their chosen Mystic shall awaken from their slumber and punish the combatants on that vast earth, Darkness will prevail and Light expire.”

“Isn’t our duty as Keyblade Wielder to prevent this war from taking place?” Ira asked him.

“Nah, not possible.” His Master answered.

“Wha-?”

“You really think you can change the future?”

“Then… what do you want us to do?”

“We have to focus on what comes after, there’s no use of thinking of ways to change events that we know are gonna happen.

"But, what about all of those who are here now? And the ones who will be here when the darkness finally comes? Are we to abandon all of them?”

“C'mon, are you telling me that you think the world can be saved by eighteen people?” The Master said.

“We have to at least try! With enough Keyblade wielders and members of the Lucian ‘Kingsglave’, we could-”

“Well, if you wanna give it a shot…”

“Yes,” Ira said. 

“Alright righty, good luck!” The Master goodbye his former apprentice before walking on the path within a set of trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or the LCF’s oc. And also there’s a time difference in Eos just like in all worlds, the events of Kingdom Hearts Union Cross take place 10 years before the events of FFXV as well as BBS which takes place 1 year before FFXV on Eos.


End file.
